


Life's Little Accidents

by littlehawkeye



Category: Captain America, Iron Man - Fandom, Marvel, The Avengers (2012)
Genre: I just need to figure out who, M/M, Mpreg, Other characters will be mentioned and star in this fic, skinny!Steve will also make an appearence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-03-19
Updated: 2013-04-15
Packaged: 2017-12-05 20:02:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/727365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlehawkeye/pseuds/littlehawkeye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a run in with Loki in the jungles of Asia and a night of pleasure, three months later Steve starts to feel a bit strange. Will the Stark-Rogers team be able to handle a major change in their life?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I suck at summaries. :D

~Epilogue~

Nothing had been the same ever since his encounter with the God of mischief, Loki, during his mission in the jungles of Asia where Skrull had been located. The words the deity said were still fresh in Steve’s mind as a hand ran across his abdomen where Loki had touched and muttered the words echoing in his mind.  
“You and Stark long for something…” he said in a voice that sent chills down the Captain’s spine. 

What could he have meant? But whatever it was, it could not have been good. The thing that really did not make sense was that Loki did not fight or bicker with him. He found this to be incredibly strange. Two years ago, Loki nearly destroyed all of New York with the Chitauri army he had possessed. This time, it just did not add up at all. Steve, not knowing what to make of Loki’s actions, decided to ignore it for the time being. 

~X~

Steve stood up and made his way to the garage, where he knew Tony would be. He glanced around the room, looking for the playboy until his gaze rested upon the man hard at work, or rather, just updating some software for his suit. The blond rolled his eyes as he edged closer to Tony, wrapping his arms around the brunet’s neck when he reached him. “Hey you. I think you should take a break. You’ve been down here for a long while now,” he whispered then kissed down the neck of his lover until he heard a faint moan escaped Tony’s lips. 

Tony closed his eyes and relaxed a bit; however, he broke from his reverie and shook his head. “I can’t take a break, Steve. I need to finish this modification. With this, the suit should be able to move faster!” he said hopefully as he leaned forward and started to type away at his keyboard. 

Cap rolled his eyes then lifted the man bridal style and started to walk to Tony’s room. “You’re taking a break now,” he said before he looked down and saw Tony, arms crossed and glaring at him. Steve just chuckled and shook his head. “Come on, you’ve been cooped up in there ever since we returned from Asia. Please, just a little break. I promise it will be worth your while,” he said with a slight smirk.

This caught Tony’s attention. He grinned then looked away, pretending to be disinterested. “Well… I supposed I can take a break for now,” his honey brown eyes looked up to his partner and the smirk returned on his face. “I like where this is going… To my room… Just us two,” he snickered. “I hope we’re having some ‘fun’.”

Steve laughed then nodded as he adjusted his hold on Tony and opened the door, somewhat awkwardly, and walked into the room. Using his foot, he closed the door then continued on his path towards the bed. Once he was close to it, he lowered Tony onto it and hovered above him. "I do believe we are going to have some fun, Mr. Stark," the blond chuckled then started to kiss along Tony’s neck and down towards his exposed collar bone. 

Tony closed his eyes and hummed approvingly. “Yep,” he said, eyes still closed. “Definitely liking where this is going.” He opened one eye and winked as he lifted a hand and caressed Steve’s cheek. Tony smiled softly then leaned up and kissed him lightly on the lips, his body shifting with Steve’s as Tony lay on top of him. Their clothes might have been in the way, but they were not at that point to just rip each other’s clothes off. Or so Tony thought.

The blond’s hands soon crept upward as he started to take off the brunet’s gray tank-top; the soft glow of this reactor filled the dark room with a light blue color. Steve looked in wonder at the marvelous piece of technology that was keeping his lover alive. A light smile appeared on his features as his blue eyes gazed upward. “I love you, Tony,” he whispered as he started to work on the man’s jeans, swiftly unbuttoning them. 

The playboy just stared at Steve, as he looked at the reactor. A smile appeared on his face as he chuckled, nodding and returning the words as well. “I love you too, Steve, with all of my heart,” he said as he managed to think coherently enough to actually strip Cap of his clothes as well. Soon they were both naked and their bodies were tangled together, the blue light of the arc reactor illuminating their intertwined bodies. 

Their lips met together as they both passionately kissed one another, Steve pulled away, his face and lips somewhat swollen. He looked up at Tony and gripped the other mane’s shoulder. “Take me…” Steve muttered, unable to find any other words. 

Tony just nodded and flipped Steve over to he was on his hands and knees. But before he could enter the man, he grabbed a tube of lubricant from the dresser drawer so their sex wouldn’t be as painful. After applying some to his member, he put some on his finger and made sure Steve’s entrance was well lubricated. He steadied himself and glanced over at Steve, receiving a nod that the blond was ready. The blond just breathed out and moaned out loudly as Tony pushed his penis inside of him.

He paused as he shivered from the feeling of being inside of Steve. Tony had been inside of him before, but this experience just felt a tad off. Tony just shoved it to the back of his mind and started a slow thrusting motion, giving Steve time to adjust to the sensation. His arms wrapped around Steve and moved towards the captain’s hard cock. A slight grin appeared on Steve’s face as Tony pumped him slowly, increasing the stimulation he was receiving.  
Steve mewled faintly as he felt Tony move onto his penis as well, his cock throbbing as Tony’s skilled hands worked along his length. He closed his eyes tightly and clenched some of the sheets into his hands, gripping them so tightly that little holes were beginning to form in the fabric. A short moan escaped Steve as his partner continued thrusting in and out of his hole.

~X~  
All that could be heard was the panting of the two men in bed together after the act was completed. Tony looked down at Steve, his arms shaking and straining to keep himself up. “That was… Wow.. Bes sex I think we’ve had ever. What do you think, Cap?” the brunet asked as he pulled out and collapsed next to the well-built super soldier. His honey brown eyes closed as he sighed happily, utterly content from his orgasm. 

Steve chuckled faintly, turning onto his side and looked over towards his boyfriend and walked two fingers up his chest, stopping just short of Tony’s arc reactor. “I definitely agree with you, Tony…” Cap’s eyes closed as well and he pulled the smaller man closer to his chest. “Love you, Tony…” the blond murmured quietly and soon fell asleep. Steve knew he could keep going, but Tony would need some rest, so he decided to let the playboy sleep to regain some energy. Steve could always wake him in a few hours for another go, something that Tony always appreciated.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Three months had past and now Steve is feeling strange. First light-headedness and now actually getting sick? Is the serum wearing off? The other Avengers' notice and are now curious as to what is wrong with their leader.

Three months went by quickly. Villains were stopped and the world was saved countless times, and everyone’s lives were the same. This one morning was just like any other, or so one person would have thought. Steve awoke at the crack of dawn, went on his usual jog and did some boxing practice in the gym at Avenger’s mansion. After pounding the boxing bag a few times, the super-soldier started to feel a little light-headed and nauseous. Strange, since he had the serum inside of him; he actually shouldn’t get sick or in any way feel like this. Ignoring the feeling, Steve tried to get back into the groove of boxing to keep himself fit. 

That didn’t last long, however; his stomach churned and he groaned softly. Soon, he tried to take in deep breaths to get rid of the feeling of vomiting. It didn’t work, however, and he rushed into the bathroom vomiting the contents of his stomach into the toilet. Sadly, he hadn’t eaten anything so all he threw up was his stomach bile. Once he knew he was finished, he breathed in deeply and tried to ignore the burning feeling in his throat. What could have caused this sudden illness? Could the serum be wearing off? Steve shoved these thought into the deep confines of his mind, telling himself that the thoughts were irrational. Flushing the toilet, he stood up and ambled his way to the sink to re-brush his teeth. He did not want anyone to know that he had thrown up, but he knew he’d have to talk to someone about it.

Tony heard the commotion in the bathroom, which woke him up. His hair askew in multiple directions since he was a crazy sleeper no matter time he fell asleep, Tony shuffled his way to the door and knocked on it softly. “Steve?” Tony asked through a yawn then knocked again. “Steve? Are you done with your morning routine already?” the brunet said quietly, wondering if his boyfriend was in fact finished with his morning workout.

“Yeah… I’m done for now, Tony,” Steve said after spitting out a mouth full of toothpaste. “Just give me a second and I’ll be out in a jiffy. I need to finish washing up after a good workout,” the soldier lied, alright, not really lied. But, the soldier told a half-lie, not wanting to tell Tony the entire truth. He didn’t get his full workout in for the morning. When Steve finished brushing his teeth and gargling his mouthwash, he opened his mouth and he blew air into his hand to check if there was any pesky smell left over from the vomit. Once the aroma of peppermint struck his nose, he nodded to himself then walked out of the bathroom. 

The playboy sat on the edge of their bed and raised his brow as he watched the door open, revealing his handsome super-soldier. Tony still could not believe that Steve was with him and that their live was mutual. A faint smile appeared on the lips of the tired billionaire as he thought about their relationship. “Hey there, Cap,” he murmured gently and sniffed the air around the taller man. “Mm… You smell minty. Is there a special occasion? Have I been a good boy?” The brunet grinned and wrapped his arms around Steve’s waist, his hands subtly resting on the soldier’s perfectly sculpted ass. 

The blond just stood there and tried to ignore the tugging feeling at his stomach. He couldn’t throw up with Tony in the room; Steve did not want Tony to worry. That’s the last thing the super-soldier wanted; no one should have to worry about the seemingly invincible Captain America. Breathing out softly once again, Steve smiled gently and kissed Tony’s cheek affectionately. “You’ve been a good boy as of late. You’ve been going to bed at a reasonable time and that makes me proud. But no, there is no special reason for me being minty,” the blond said before ruffling the billionaire’s brown curls.

“Fuck… I wish there was a real reason, Cap. I wanted you to have your way with me…” he grinned cheekily then pulled away from his beloved partner. “So, have you eaten anything yet? We do have to keep the soldier physique up, don’t we?” Tony chuckled softly afterward; he himself was not hungry, as he was rarely ever hungry in the morning. All he needed was a few, more like twenty, cups of coffee and he’d be ready for the day ahead of him.

Steve nearly gagged at the thought of food. His stomach had not felt his upset since he ended up getting food poisoning back in ’34. The blond did not like this feeling at all. “No… I haven’t eaten at all. I’m actually not all that hungry. But you can go and eat without me; you need something to give you energy for the day,” Steve said with a weak smile. Hopefully, the playboy would not notice this and just head to the kitchen on one of the lower levels. “I’m fine, so don’t worry about me, okay, Tony?” the super-soldier said with a much more reassuring smile and turned the playboy around so he could head out and get his dosage of caffeine. 

Just as he was about to retort, Tony was turned around by the soldier and he just sighed. "Fine, fine… But you would tell me if something was up or anything, right?" Tony asked with a raised brow. If anything was wrong with Steve, the rich man would want to know. Another sigh escaped his lips and he rubbed the back of his neck, standing on the other side of the door. "You can tell me anything, Steve. I hope you know that," Tony murmured then quickly walked to get his coffee, leaving Steve alone in their bedroom.

The blond felt bad for making Tony worry, but hopefully, there was nothing that needed to be worried about. However, Steve felt something terrible was in the midst; something that would definitely need to be worried about. "Damn it…" He mumbled to himself then rubbed his stomach gently to try and coax the feeling of nausea away. As the feeling soon subsided, he shuffled his way to the kitchen to join the other Avengers for breakfast. Hopefully he'd be able to eat something and keep it down.

The first person to notice him walk into the room was Hank, his brow rising slightly as he noticed the weary look on the soldier's face. However, he left it alone. "Good morning, Cap. I hope you’re hungry, we're having pancake and eggs," the scientist smiled brightly as a little twinkle appeared in his blue eyes.

Steve took one whiff of the food and nearly gagged once again; so much for trying to act normal. "No… I'm actually not hungry at the moment. Thanks for asking though, Pym," the blond smiled weakly as he opened up the fridge to at least try and drink something.

Wasp flew up to Steve and practically got right in front of his face, her hands planted firmly on her hips. "Cap, are you sure you're okay? I mean… You're usually always hungry after your morning routine! Even if you skip a day, you're still hungry!" the petite woman stated then flew towards Hank and sat on his shoulder as he cooked breakfast.

Tony nodded along with the both of them. "With the serum inside of you, Steve, you should be starving due to the fact that your metabolism works four times faster than the rest of us. Plus, you can't get sick since you're basically a perfect specimen of human with a perfect immune system. So, please, would you fucking tell us what's wrong with you, Cap?" the billionaire stood up and walked over to Steve, his arms crossed over his chest. "Cap, we just want to make sure nothing's seriously wrong."

The blond sighed as he shrugged his shoulders. “I honestly don’t know, Tony. If I did know, you’d be the first to find out. Just let me handle this for now. Maybe it’s just a freak accident. They happen all the time, even to perfect human beings as you so put it,” he took a sip of his juice and he gagged just from the taste. “Oh god… How old is this juice? It tastes horrible!”

The smaller brunet looked at the juice box and raised his brow curiously. “Cap, we bought this juice yesterday. It’s still good,” he looked up at Steve’s sky blue eyes before continuing to speak. “Steve, we should have you looked at. I’ll get Bruce over, and he can see what’s up. Maybe it’s a… like you said, a freak accident. Or-“ he was cut off by Steve. 

"Or, the serum could be dwindling away, I get it. I'm fine, alright? If anything gets any worse, then we'll have Bruce check up on me," the blond nodded then placed the half-filled glass of juice on the counter. He walked away to try and clear his head. Nothing could have been wrong. The serum would have made sure of it. But the real question is, why was it failing now?


	3. Chapter 3

As Steve left the kitchen, everyone glanced at one another. That was definitely out of character for the captain. Quiet murmurs sparked in the room and the billionaire stood up and looked to everyone who was quietly talking to one another about Steve's behavior just now. "Alright guys, quit your jabbering about Steve. He probably just woke up on the wrong side of the bed this morning. Give him a few hours, he'll be right as rain," Tony said, trying to make sure everyone was not worried about their fellow comrade. 

Jan flew up toward Tony's face and placed her hands on his hips. "Tony, go talk to him. Make sure he's alright. I would, but I actually have somewhere to be in a few. I leave the care of our captain in your hands!" she said happily as she flew off to her room to get ready for whatever it was she had to do. Probably another fashion show or something; Tony tended to not get into that sort of business.

The only other scientist in the room swallowed his bite of food and wiped his mouth before speaking. "You know, Stark... Cap did seem a bit pale when he was down here. Jan's right you know. You really should check up on him. What if his serum really is gone, er... deteriorating? If so, you should take him somewhere to get his mind off of things. I'm certain the rest of us could protect the city without the two of you," Hank smiled gently before taking a swig of juice. "You just have to make sure Clint doesn't think this automatically makes him leader if you two do go somewhere." 

The brunet groaned gently and then rubbed the back of his neck. "You think I should? Then again, who knows when the last time Cap took a vacation. Probably never, now that I think about it. He's been so busy with all of us. He does deserve a break from everything to you know, just relax," a grin formed on the playboy's face at the thought. "Thanks for the idea, Pym!" Tony said as he dashed out of the kitchen to go and find the super-soldier.

Growing to her real height, Jan sat right by Hank and kissed his cheek gently. "Helping other people's relationships? Who are you and where is the Pym I know?" Wasp giggled then placed her hand on top of his, her thumb gently rubbing against the back of his hand. "Do you think something's really wrong with Cap? What if the serum really is diminishing, Hank?"

Pym chuckled gently, lifting a hand and placing a gentle kiss on her knuckles. As she asked the question about the serum, his mind immediately went into think mode. Why is Steve getting sick? Is the serum really the cause of this? Or was it just a fluke? He sighed faintly then finally looked up to his wife. "Maybe it's just a fluke, we should just turst tony and Cap to figure it out, alright?" Hank raised then kissed her cheek gently. "Now, aren't you late for an appointment?"

Alarms went off in Jan's head and she nodded hurriedly. "Yeah! Thanks for reminding me!" she kissed his cheek in return and shrank in size once again. "I'll be back in a few hours, Hank!" Janet laughed softly as she flew out of the kitchen and out the door.

-X-

The playboy searched for what seemed like ages for his lover. his brow rose in confusion as he didn't see Steve in the gum, by the pool or on the rooftop. Tony was hoping for the pool so he could see that sexy body half naked, but sadly he didn't get the opportunity. The way his trunk would barely cling to his slim waist; Steve's body was definitely a perfect V shape from his broad shoulders to his sculpted midsection. The soldier's broad chest was another spectacle and Tony could've sworn that it was scultpted by God himself. Or some other force since Tony still didn't believe there was a master of the universe.

With his mind back on track to the task of finding his partner, Tony huffed then crossed his arms over his chest, the glow of the RT descending down his arms. Then a thought popped into his head; the voice in his head told him to check their room. More importanly, the thought told him to specifically check the bathroom. So, he wandered into the elevato, going to the floor of the tower that their bedromo was on. Once in his quarters, Tony heard soft groans from the bathroom; _Good thinking brain_ , Tony thought to himself. He padded over to the door and opened it, his eyes seeing for the first time, or at least he thought it was the first time, a broken and weak Cap.

Steve kenw he probably looked pititful in front of the billionaire. A clear liquid ran down his chin and his eyes were red and watering. His throat, again, felt raw from the bile he was throwing up. A faint and weak chuckle escaped his lips as he saw Tony just stand there, and after taking in the sight, Tony quickly rushed up to him. Steve didn't like feeling this way. he did not want people worrying about him, or waiting on him hand and foot. Cap had enough of that from when he was younger and before he sighed up for Project: Rebirth. "You probably can't believe you're seeing me like this..." he mumbled out, trying not to breathe on Tony because he was sure his breath reeked of disgusting bodily fluids.

Tony immediately tried to grab some tissue to wipe Steve's mouth. His eyes were filled with worry as he gazed upon Cap in this weak State. Sure, it was certainly a new thing to see and he himself didn't care for it. If Steve, who was always the strong one of the group, was weak and sickly, who would everyone look up to? Damn it, Tony. Don't think about that. _Steve's going to be alright_ , he thought to himself then helped the bigger man to his feet. He stayed silent as Steve spoke, however, and shook his head, frowning deeply. "Well, I suppose that shake of the head was alie... But I am worried Steve. How long has this wave of ilness been going on?"

The blond paused and tried to think. But, thinking made his head hurt more than it was already. Rubbing his temple gently, he shrugged. "A few days now... The thing with the orange juice is new though."

"How long is a few days, Steve?"

Steve glanced away then breathed out shakily. "Two weeks," he mumbled out. This was definitely out of the ordinary for the beloved Captain.

"Steve, you should have told me the moment this happened," Tony groaned, rubing the bridge of his nose and emitted a loud sigh before he gazed at Steve with his brown eyes yet again. "You know, Pym gave me a good idea; maybe we could go out for a week hell, maybe even just a weekend. This migh be just what you need. Who knows, this cuold just be from the stress of work finally catching up with you. I know the stress from Civil War certainly drained me," he said softly then kissed Cap's forehead affectionately. "What do you say?"

The stress of everything finally catching up with him did not make any sense; however it was the best lead they had at the moment. Perhaps a vacation was just what they needed. Of course, he would still bring his gear should he need it while they were out of New York City. Tony would probably insist that they would not need anything, but Cap knew it was better to be prepared. Finally breaking away from his thoughts, he nodded. "I suppose we can go out for a weekend."

"Awesome! Let's go get packed up! But first, brush your teeth again. Your breath reeks," the playboy said nonchalantly; however this made Steve glance away for a second in embarrassment. This was why he tried not to breathe on his lover, after all. Tony left Steve alone for a few and walked to his wardrobe, opened it up and tried to figure out what he should pack. Perhaps they should go someplace warm; Tony knew that his partner would definitely not want to go anywhere cold. Not after one incident when they went to the mountains for a bit and a snow storm brewed from out of nowhere.

Then, an idea on where they could go finally popped into Tony's mind. A bright grin formed on his lips and he knocked on the bathroom door. "Steve! I know where we can go! It's warm and very tropical!" the brunet continued to grin and took a few steps back as soon as the super-soldier opened up the door and glanced down at Tony. Before Steve could even speak, the playboy continued. "How does South America sound?"

"Um... That trip would definitely last longer than a weekend, Tony. We shouldn't be away from the mansion for that length of time, you know that." However, Steve knew it would be a good idea to get away it all. This may be just what he needed. Against his better judgment, he nodded then kissed the brunet man's forehead sweetly. "Fine, but longer than a wekk, alright Tony?" the blond said with a raised brow then chuckled softly as he walked away to get packed up for their trip to South America.

Tony grinned then gave Steve a thumbs up. "Of course! WE souldn't want the others to destroy the mansion while we were away, right?" he grinned after then swiftly returned to his wardrobe to finish packing. This was definitely going to be a great week; Tony just had a gut feeling that it would be.


End file.
